Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of positioning, a positioning system, and an electronic device.
A positioning service, such a car navigation service and a route search service, generally uses a global positioning system (GPS) to provide information about a location for users.
However, when users are in a tunnel, forest, or indoor environment where a GPS signal is not detectable, the positioning service might not be available.
A positioning service based on wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) communication or Bluetooth communication may be provided to users who are indoors. However, Wi-Fi communication and Bluetooth communication cause a positioning system and users' devices to consume a large amount of power. Accordingly, battery consumption also may increase, and frequent battery exchange may worsen environmental pollution.